Hetalia Theories: Prussia
by 0v3rachi3v3r
Summary: Anyone ever wonder why Prussia is so outgoing? I think I uncovered his secrets. It could be possibly labeled "song fic" since it's based off of Mein Gott.


Right, I just want to say that there are some exaggerations which I guess I can reveal at the end, but this came pretty quickly. Of course, I don't own Hetalia, its characters, or the song lyrics, but this theory I do!

* * *

The idea came over me pretty quickly, so I'm still trying to sort this out. The first time I heard Prussia's Mein Gott, I fell in love with it. It was forever on my repeat list. That is, until I found other character songs that were equally my favorites. Soon, Mein Gott never got played. A few days ago, however, I fell back in love with the song, and now it's on my repeat list once more. It's a bit surprising, but now, I feel really bad for Prussia every time I listen to it.

The first time I heard it, I imagined him on the stage, all the spotlights on him, getting all the attention. All the glory. Just what he wants, right? Well, not necessarily.

Since the second time I fell in love with his song, the meaning changed a bit for me. Now, I feel like Prussia is calling for help in the song. Help to save him from his solitude, to save him from ceasing to exist. Granted, in Hetalia, he's still characterized in the "present day" arcs, unlike Holy Roman Empire, but I'm thinking that he feels "not alive" because he isn't a country anymore. However, I understand if you don't think that he is "sad". I wouldn't either. From his Teutonic Knights days, he's been a happy, oblivious little guy. That's what he wants you to think.

Dissociation is a large category, if you will, of mental illnesses. Someone with a dissociative disorder experiences detachment from reality. It can range from simply daydreaming to amnesia not even knowing who you are. A certain friend of mine went through a similar experience. I'll call him Edmond for now. Edmond suffered a very dark life from his childhood; abusive parents, gangs in the neighborhood, you get the picture. Many were very cruel to him. Once, he was wrongly imprisoned. A few years later, he emerged again; however, the years of malice had gone to his head. He came out almost as a different person. He knew his own name and where he was from, but he seemed so emotionless. He felt no pain nor joy. Now, I apologize for going off topic, but that's what I'm trying to hint at. Prussia stopped one step in the dissociation continuum before my friend Edmond, suffering from "feeling no pain but only joy". That would explain his narcissistic nature and his happy, outgoing personality. Now, you may be wondering, what does this all have to with Mein Gott? There are so many parts of the song that hint at his suppressed sadness, that to me, it was hard to miss.

Now, I am writing this fairly late into the night, so I will not comment on every lyric; I have not the time nor the strength to keep this going too long. I'll mention the translated lyrics for those who may not be multilingual.

Right before the first chorus, he sings "if fighting is your only option, that's what you'll have to do." He's referring to himself, warding off those who want to conquer more land. He cannot run away any more (a few lines prior, "to the east and to the west, I'll keep running"), so he decides to stop, run back at them, and fight.

In the second part of the chorus, he says "I'll show you my massive dream," which he refers to later in the song. Keep that in mind.

The second chorus, "Little bird, chirp for me, it will heal me" is the next part I'd like to draw your attention to. He's referring to Gilbird, his only "true" friend, the only one who would stay by Prussia's side through times of hardship.

The biggest hint was from the bridge. "All the maps will someday be in my hands," he says. That's the massive dream he was talking about earlier: his ambition to become more powerful. Now, the next line, "it's not because I'm weak, it's because I'm too strong" also supports this theory. Remember Grandpa Rome? Remember why little Italy didn't want to be with Holy Roman Empire? Because countries cannot be too strong without collapsing. Prussia is referring to how his empire collapsed (and later became Germany when the individual states were unified) because he was too powerful.

"Being alone is too much fun," he says, trying to distract himself of his loneliness. He then goes on again, "everything will be mine, just you wait," referring once again to his ambition.

The last part, "beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater" is next. If you took German, you would know he's asking "Father Fritz" to watch over him. Father Fritz is also known as "Frederick the Great", which is Prussia's favorite boss. He is reminiscing the time when he flourished under the great leader, wanting to go back into the old state of glory.

Now, I know some of you may say "Prussia still lives on as Eastern part of Germany, that's why he calls his brother 'West,'" or something like that, but that would raise some questions against the "Holy Rome and Germany are the same" theory. I feel like this theory does not contradict other theories, and still has many supporting details. Of course, this is how I feel; this is my opinion, and I am not forcing anyone to take my word for it. But just think. The next time you listen to Prussia's Mein Gott, think of his true feelings.

* * *

So what'd you think? I didn't think of this "a few days ago", I thought of this about 12 hours ago while I was at a park. I didn't type it late at night, I still have time before bed. But that's all besides the point. I'm actually proud of this one, unlike other stuff I might have posted here (well, as of now, I only have one, but that doesn't matter... I'll have more up, I'm working on Always With You ;)). I'm still avoiding doing my summer assignment, so yeah. I actually thought of another theory while typing this, so I'll start it right after this gets posted.

PS- If you are wondering, "Edmond" is not actually a friend. "Edmond" refers to Edmond Dantes. I give you 10 Prussia points if you know who I'm talking about ;)


End file.
